Come Undone
by dirtytalkingjasper
Summary: He's her dream come true by night, and an endless source of confusion by day. Is Jasper really the same man that drives her wild over the phone each night? She doesn't know, but with a little help from her roommates, she's about to find out.


Come Undone

Story Summary – He's her dream come true by night, and an endless source of confusion by day. Is Jasper really the same man that drives her wild over the phone each night, or is she horribly mistaken? She doesn't know, but with a little help from her roommates, she's about to find out.

Rating – M

* * *

><p>"Hi, this is Alice…"<p>

Jasper gripped the phone tightly in his hand as Alice's sultry greeting whispered across the line. Desire stirred in his gut, hitting him hard. Every pleasantry he'd promised himself he'd exchange with her tonight fled in an instant, leaving nothing but burning desire and the need to hear her come undone for him one more time.

"I need you naked," he demanded by way of greeting, his voice strained with need.

"Tex," she said, the name he'd given her little more than an erotic sigh. "I'm already naked, baby. I've been waiting for you."

He bit back a groan at the thought of Alice Brandon waiting for him naked in her bed. Her small breasts tight across the tips. Her long legs like porcelain against the dark counterpane. Dark curls spread across the pillow. The desire in those wide, green eyes… Goddamn, he wanted to see that for himself.

Unfortunately, he didn't know how to get himself out of the predicament he'd gotten himself into with her. So far as Alice knew, she'd never seen him before in her life. Nothing could be further from the truth, of course. Alice had greeted him with a smile every morning for the last week. He was her roofer.

He'd been instantly captivated by her, but like an idiot, he hadn't approached her. Instead, he'd listened as she discussed her job and the never-ending list of colorful clientele with her roommates. He'd heard the longing in her voice for just one encounter that didn't leave her ready to peel her own skin off her bones and send it through an industrial-sized washing machine.

Before he'd even thought it through, he'd decided to give her that encounter and prove that not every man she met through the job was a completely psychotic dick. It'd been good, too. She'd opened up to him, giving him a glimpse into her secret desires that he'd never expected.

He'd been hooked since.

And a week later, was no closer to telling her who he really was. The way he saw it, she'd stick her stiletto in his ass if she found out that he'd not only eavesdropped on her private conversation, but then put that knowledge to work.

The sad fact was, he didn't have a clue how to get himself out of this mess and carry the beauty to his bed to ravish her like she truly desired. All he had was this: a once a night phone call that wasn't nearly enough to satisfy him.

"Are you wet for me, Alice?" He popped the button of his jeans and jerked them down, freeing his cock. It was already hard, throbbing for release. He wouldn't take it though. This was about Alice, just as it had been from the very beginning. He wrapped his hand around his length and pumped anyway, hissing at the pleasure.

Her response was little more than a breathy whimper in his ear, "Yes."

"Good girl," he groaned in response. He loved how easily she responded to him. He didn't even have to see her to know that she was different for him. This was real for her. What he made her do, what he made her feel… it wasn't just another call to her. _He_ wasn't just another call to her.

He was loathe to confess who he really was and see that honesty turn to revulsion.

"How do you want me tonight, baby?"

A thousand different possibilities ran through his mind at her question. He wanted her above him, riding his cock hard. He wanted her on her knees in front of him, screaming as he fucked her from behind. He wanted her writhing in pleasure beneath him, and begging him not to stop.

"On your knees," he growled, his fist squeezing his cock more tightly.

A rustling came through the line as Alice complied with his demand. He couldn't help but grin tightly at that. She could have lied to him like she did everyone else, but she didn't. She never had.

"I love the way you look in the center of that big bed, Alice," he whispered into the telephone. "With your head thrown back and your perfect little breasts on display for me, you're a seductress. You like knowing that, don't you?"

"Yes."

He grinned tightly again at her response. "Touch yourself for me, Alice. Slide your hand down that gorgeous little body and feel how wet you are for me."

Alice moaned softly as she did as instructed. He closed his eyes, just imagining her little hand and perfectly manicured red nails trailing down her body and disappearing between her legs. "I'm so wet, Tex," she whispered into the phone.

"Good," he murmured, his balls aching at the way she said it. Half surprise, half relief, as if she couldn't quite believe she really responded to him this way. That just the anticipation of his nightly call could make her so wet. He knew it did though. He'd ensured that the first night he called, coaxing her to back to back orgasms. "I want you to fuck yourself with your fingers, Alice. Ride your hand like it's mine. Can you do that for me, baby?"

"Oh, God," she groaned, her breathing increasing audibly at his words. "Yes, Tex."

"Then do it, beautiful. Pretend that perfect little hand is mine and finger yourself for me." He paused until she moaned again, letting him know that she was doing exactly as he demanded. He pumped his cock again at that confirmation, desire burning hotter. "Your pretty little pussy is so tight around my fingers, Alice. I can feel your walls clenching every time I press deeper."

She moaned wordlessly in response.

"Your juices are trickling down my hand, beautiful. The entire room smells like sex, like you. I'm starving for you, Alice," he whispered darkly, closing his eyes and letting the truth of that statement wind its way through him. "I see the way your head rolls on your shoulders, exposing that lovely throat to me every time I press against your g-spot. I want to mark you there, Alice. You want it too, don't you?"

"Please," she moaned.

"Come for me, beautiful, and maybe I will," he teased her, voice thick with the desire to do exactly that. The thought of feeling her skin beneath his lips, of pressing his tongue to the pulse in her throat or seeing his mark there… it was one of his biggest fantasies. "I'll leave my mark on that beautiful body, Alice, and let everyone know that you're mine. Mine to touch. Mine to please. Mine to _fuck_."

"Oh!" She cried out in surprise at the emphasis he put on that word.

He'd expected nothing less. He knew Alice Brandon. He knew what she wanted, what made her tick, what turned her on. She wanted to be dominated, possessed. She wanted it hard and fast, and dirty. He was dying to give it to her.

"Come on my fingers so I can taste you, Alice. I want to bury my head between your legs and eat you until you can't take any more. Let me have it, beautiful," he commanded, his hand flying over his cock now. He wouldn't allow himself to come, but he wasn't selfless enough not to take a little pleasure from this. "Let me make you feel good again."

"Oh fuck!" Alice cried out.

He smiled in satisfaction as her first orgasm of the night took her.

* * *

><p>"He called again last night," Alice announced apropos of nothing as soon as she stepped into the kitchen early the next morning. Bright light filtered into the room from the large windows, lighting little dust motes hovering in mid-air.<p>

Her roommates both turned to look at her, matching expectant expressions on their faces. Alice didn't immediately give them the details though. Instead she walked slowly toward the coffee pot on the slate-gray counter and poured a cup before bringing it to her nose and inhaling deeply.

Tex had called again.

She was a twenty-two year old woman of the world, but she felt like squealing like a little girl over that fact. Every night for the last week, he'd called her. And every night, he'd given her multiple orgasms. From phone sex. She still couldn't quite believe it.

Two months ago, she'd taken a job as a voice model, which was little more than a politically correct way of saying she had phone sex with horny, often creepy loners for money. It wasn't her finest hour, but graduate school was expensive and she needed the cash.

Until Tex, it had been nothing but a means to an end. It was a parade of bizarre calls and the overwhelming desire to bathe in acid. There was Felix, who wanted her to pretend she was a vampire, and Mike who wanted her to role-play a high school cheerleader he snuffed in increasingly disturbing ways. There was Bertie who wanted her to pretend he was her daddy, and Todd who called her by his sister's name. Even the less creepy, more normal callers made her want to scrub herself raw. They certainly never turned her on or made her want to act out the scenes they urged her to play for them.

Tex was a different story.

From the very first call a week ago, he'd been all about her and what she wanted. How she liked to be touched, what she liked to do. The way he spoke, that sexy Southern twang almost hypnotic, had her confessing those secret desires to him before she knew what she was doing. His wicked demands and erotic words had her touching herself for him as she had for no other caller.

And those words… Jesus, what those words did to her. Just the thought of hearing his voice on the other end of the line each night had her dripping wet.

"Well?" Rose finally demanded, her tone rife with impatience. "How did it go?"

"Four," she said simply.

Bella's eyes widened in shock. "Four? From phone sex?"

"Good god," Rose breathed in something akin to awe.

Alice nodded her silent agreement as she eased herself down at the table. She couldn't quite believe it herself, and she'd been an active participant in each of those four orgasms.

"Good?" Bella asked.

"Toe-curling, couldn't feel my legs afterwards good," Alice answered.

"Fuck me running," Rose whispered, that same awed tone in her voice. "Brilliant man."

Alice bobbed her head in silent agreement. Tex was definitely brilliant. And wicked. And sexy as hell. And a thousand different things she craved more than she could put into words.

"Any more hints about who he is?" Bella asked.

"No," Alice said, shaking her head a little. "But I'm telling you, it's Jasper. The voice is the same, the way he says my name is the same. Even the way he talks to me, like he knows what I look like…"

It was all of that and more that made her certain their roofer was Tex. She just _knew _it was. Unfortunately, he hadn't once indicated that he wanted her to know, and she didn't exactly feel like bringing it up. An "oh, by the way, I'm a phone sex operator. Do you happen to call 1-900-Do-Alice every night and have amazing phone sex with me?" just didn't roll off the tongue even had she not been contractually obligated not to approach a client.

"Our roofer is a phone sex virtuoso," Rose said, blinking her blue eyes. "You are such a lucky bitch, Alice."

Alice said nothing to that. She wasn't sure exactly what to say, to be honest. She wanted Tex to be Jasper. The man was gorgeous. All blonde hair, blue eyes and golden skin. But he'd yet to approach her, giving her the distinct impression that he preferred to keep their relationship professional while they were face to face, and anything but when he called her each night. He hadn't even given his real name when he called. He'd just told her to call him Tex. That wasn't exactly a sign that he wanted her to know it was him.

She sighed in frustration and laid her head down on the table, as uncertain as ever about how to proceed.

"He'll be here soon," Rose commented. "Maybe it's time you took matters into your own hands."

"How's she going to do that?" Bella asked. "You know she can't just confront him. Client privacy rules forbid it. Besides, what if she did and she was wrong?"

That was exactly why she hadn't said to hell with privacy rules and approached him over it. It would be completely mortifying to admit that she had phone sex to pay her way through grad school, only to find out that he wasn't Tex. Or worse, to admit it and offend the hell out of him for assuming he'd have to call such a place.

The man was seriously gorgeous, which just made the entire thing all that more confusing. Why the hell would someone like him need to call someone like her for company? He could have any woman he wanted, for Christ's sake.

"I know that," Rose said dismissively. "But he obviously likes her if he's calling her every night, right?"

"So says you," Alice muttered, finally lifting her head from the table to face her best friends again. They were both eyeing her, Bella in worry and Rose with a distinct gleam in her eyes.

"Trust me," Rose said, "he wants you. I saw the way that man looked at you Monday when you were out by the pool."

"She's right," Bella said. "Jazz definitely likes you, Ali."

"So what am I supposed to do about it?" Alice groaned. "Like you said, I can't exactly confront him and demand to know if he calls me every night and gives me mindblowing orgasms over the phone!"

"Then don't approach him," Rose advised. "Make him come to you."

"How?" Alice demanded, more than willing to listen to any advice her friends had to offer on that front. He'd be finished with their roof in a day or two at the most. Time was running out.

"Pretend you have a date tonight." Rose drummed her nails against the table as she spoke. "When he gets here today, tell him you're expecting a phone call but need to shower, and ask if he minds grabbing it for you if he's still in the house when it rings. Tell him it's a very important call." She waved her hand as if to say _be creative. _"I'll have Jess call to confirm an appointment at the spa for you, and make sure she lets it slip just exactly what kind of appointment it is."

"That's brilliant," Bella laughed. "Make him think she's getting a wax for a hot date. If he's your Tex, he will be chomping at the bit, Ali."

"Maybe," Alice said doubtfully. "What happens when he calls tonight and I'm not on said date?"

"You aren't working tonight," Rose shrugged. "Call the company and tell them you're taking tonight off and to let your regular customers know you'll return tomorrow."

"And if this backfires?" Alice demanded. "If he thinks I'm seeing someone else, he might run the other way."

"Please," Rose scoffed. "You've told us the things that man says to you. He doesn't play well with others, Alice. If he thinks you're going out with someone else, he'll step up and put a stop to it."

Alice eyed her doubtfully, knowing full well that Rose's plans didn't always work the way she expected.

"Pretend you aren't certain about the date," Bella advised quietly. "Tell him we set it up for you, but you figure it's time to put yourself out there and find someone, so you're going for it."

"Yes!" Rose clapped her hands.

Alice considered it, and nodded hesitantly. That might actually work. From everything she'd learned of Tex, or Jasper, he was possessive. But he was also the kind of guy that asked her if she was okay before ending their calls each night, and the kind of guy who cautioned her to watch out for nails every time she stepped outside in flip-flops. Rose's plan would appeal to the former side, with Bella's additions appealing to the latter.

If Jasper really was Tex, this just might actually force him out into the open once and for all.

And if he wasn't Tex? Well, she'd simply have to cross that hurdle when she got to it.

She just really, really hoped she wasn't wrong.

"Let's do it," she said, squaring her shoulders determinedly.

* * *

><p>"Hi Jazz," Alice greeted Jasper two hours later, smiling widely as he sauntered in, his tool belt around his jean-clad hips and nothing but a wife beater covering his torso. His tattooed arms were bare, the lines of ink running across solid muscle.<p>

"Hey," he greeted her, his blue eyes widening as he took in her attire. Or lack thereof. She was in nothing but a lingerie robe and a pair of slippers. The robe ended mid-thigh, leaving her legs completely bare. It was more than she wore sunbathing by the pool out back, but she was usually dressed by the time he arrived.

"Sorry," she said, grimacing faintly down at herself. "I'm running behind this morning."

"Late night?" he asked, cocking his head to the side. Curious lights gleamed in his eyes, seeming almost wicked.

He just had to be Tex!

She shrugged noncommittally, allowing her lips to curve into a little, mysterious smile before she mock sighed. "I need a huge favor from you."

He nodded his head for her to continue.

"The spa will be calling shortly to let me know if they can squeeze me in, and I need to shower. Would you mind hanging around inside for a bit in case they call while I'm in the shower? Rose is heading out and I don't want to miss it." She eyed him innocently, pleading silently for him to agree.

"Sure thing," he drawled, dipping his head a little in that charmingly sexy way of his.

Alice beamed at him and then let her shoulders fall. "I can't believe I let the girls talk me into this," she muttered under her breath, just loud enough for him to hear.

"What are they plottin' now?" he asked, taking the bait.

"Oh." Alice blinked up at him as if surprised he'd heard her. "They've decided I need to get out from beneath the books for a while and have a little fun. They've set me up on a date tonight." She rolled her eyes for effect as Jasper's narrowed infinitesimally. "I don't really know why I'm complaining though, because they are right. I haven't had a date in… well, longer than I care to admit." She added a self-conscious laugh and shook her head. "I just…" She trailed off.

"Just what?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back against the front door.

"I just…" She huffed and then hurried on with the speech she'd rehearsed in front of Bella and Rose before Bella had left for the day. "I don't know. I'm just not sure this is going to be any fun. The guy's an accountant. Not exactly my type." The grimace she gave with that statement wasn't false. Accountants really weren't her type. Guys like Jasper, the bad boy who could be charming as hell and wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty… _that _was her type.

Accountants, in her experience, couldn't keep up with her. She'd dated one before, and he'd been shocked at her kinky streak. He'd actually broken up with her via text for requesting, quite politely, that he fuck her against a brick wall in the alley behind Club Noir. It might have been a tad adventurous, but it was, she now knew intimately thanks to the pervs she dealt with daily, a completely normal request.

"What is your type?" Jasper asked.

She considered what to tell him and then shrugged flirtatiously, deciding to go for broke. "I like a guy who isn't afraid to take charge or get a little dirty." She left it up to him to decide what she meant by that statement. "Someone with a wild side, not afraid to do something completely unexpected or spontaneous."

"You like bad boys," Jasper said speculatively.

"Maybe," she agreed. "They can keep up."

"And accountants can't?" he asked, his lips curling up in a mischievous smile.

Alice laughed at his question. "Not in my experience," she said.

"Then ditch the accountant," he advised, his eyes locked on hers. "You can do better."

"Can I?" she asked softly, boldly allowing her eyes to sweep across his form before she shrugged. "No one else is willing to step up. Might as well give the accountant a chance. Who knows? Maybe he'll surprise me." With that, she turned on her heel and started up the stairs, adding a little extra sway for Jasper's benefit.

* * *

><p>Jasper watched Alice ascend the stairs, and cursed softly as the robe rode up her thighs, revealing even more of those gorgeous legs to his gaze. She was going out with someone else. Someone who, clearly, didn't get her or what she needed. "Motherfucker," he swore again as her bedroom door closed behind her.<p>

He leaned his head back against the door and groaned loudly. What the hell was he going to do? The thought of letting her go out with someone else, anyone else, sent his possessive side into overdrive. He wanted her for himself.

"You like her."

Jasper jumped as Rosalie Hale's voice sounded. He opened his eyes to find her standing in the doorway between the living room and the kitchen, eyeing him speculatively.

"You're the one that's been calling her, aren't you?" she demanded before he could say a word.

Jasper felt like a deer caught in the headlights. Not exactly a feeling he was used to. But then again, he'd never found himself in such a situation before either. If he told Rose the truth, she might kick his ass out the front door before he could get an explanation out.

Rose sighed when he said nothing and shook her head. "I don't know what game you're playing, Jasper, but if you hurt her, I will kill you."

"I don't want to hurt her," he snarled. "Fucking hell, Rose, I don't even know what I'm doing."

"Not enough, clearly," Rose sniffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "She knows it's you."

"Why hasn't she said anything?" he demanded, stunned at that revelation. Alice knew he was Tex? And she hadn't bludgeoned him with her stiletto? Or worse, called the cops and told them he was stalking her?

"Client privacy," Rose said. "She can't approach you, but she wants to."

Jasper considered that for a moment. Alice wanted him despite his horrible invasion of her privacy. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked Rose, knowing full well she wouldn't let him close to Alice if she thought he was the stalker the situation made him appear.

"Because you'll be finished here in two days and she's driving herself insane trying to figure out how to get you to tell her the truth." Rose rolled her eyes. "You've really messed this up."

"I know," Jasper muttered. "I didn't intend for it to happen."

"Yeah, well, it did." Rose's blunt response was softened by the sympathetic look in her eye. "I don't want to know how you found out about her job or why you decided to call instead of asking her out, but if you want her, I'd suggest you go after her. She isn't going to keep this gig forever, you know. Another week or two, and she's done."

"She has a date."

Rose laughed at that. "Afraid of a little ole accountant, Jasper? Maybe you aren't right for her, after all."

Jasper growled even as he recognized that she was goading him. Like hell he was afraid of an accountant. Alice was his, even if she didn't know it yet. "I'm right for her," he told Rose, daring her to disagree. She might have known Alice a whole lot longer than he had, but he knew exactly how right for Alice he could be, how right they could be together.

"Then I suggest you do something about it," Rose said before snagging her purse from the back of the couch and heading out. "Wouldn't want the accountant to steal her from you, would you?" she called over her shoulder as she headed back into the kitchen and toward the garage.

Jasper stood there for a long moment, staring up the stairs at Alice's closed door, Rose's advice to do something about it ringing in his ears.

* * *

><p>Alice was pacing restlessly around her bedroom, just waiting for the phone to ring. She still wasn't sure this was a great idea, but she had nothing else. She just really didn't want to be wrong. The thought of Jasper and Tex being two entirely different people was just unfathomable to her.<p>

She couldn't be that wrong, could she?

God, she hoped not. She really did not want to find out she'd fallen for two different guys, one of whom could turn out to be just as creepy as Felix or Mike after all. Her job was supposed to be a temporary solution, nothing more.

She really did not want to wake up tomorrow to realize she'd become as pathetic as some of her callers were, falling for someone she'd only ever spoken with over the phone in relation to her job. That wasn't exactly a solid foundation for a relationship, or for sanity, for that matter.

Tex just had to be Jasper. The guy that made her laugh by telling her ridiculous stories about life as a roofer. The one that made her want to rip her clothes off and jump him when he grinned at her. The one that sounded exactly like the man that made her crazy every night.

"Ah hell," she whispered as the phone rang. She held her breath as it rang again and then again. It cut off abruptly halfway through the fourth ring. Alice sighed in relief that Jasper had answered it, even as her stomach knotted that he had.

He'd be talking to Jessica now, hearing all about the fake Brazilian wax she was about to have done for a non-existent hot date she didn't have. He'd either be jotting the message down in disinterest, or growing hot under the collar.

"Please, please, please," Alice chanted quietly before heading toward to adjoining bathroom to shower.

She stripped quickly and adjusted the water before stepping beneath the spray and allowing the warm water to beat down on her. Her thoughts raced in circles, and she did her best to tune them out.

The hot water helped, and by the time she was finished, she felt marginally calmer than she had all morning long. She was actually humming faintly as she wrapped the towel around her and stepped back into her room to dress.

"We need to talk."

Alice screamed as Jasper's voice sounded from across the room. Her eyes flew in the direction of his voice. Her mouth fell open when she saw him leaning against her bedroom door like some angry cowboy.

"Jasper," she squeaked and then cleared her throat. "You scared me."

"Sorry," he apologized, dipping his head again.

"What are you… what are you doing in here?" she demanded, her heart racing.

"Hoping you don't kick my ass," he drawled, pushing away from the door and stepping toward her. His eyes locked on hers. "Jessica from the spa called. She said she can fit you in as soon as you can get there."

"Okay." Alice licked her lips.

"I told her you'd be there tomorrow." He took another step toward her.

"To- what?"

"Tomorrow," he repeated, moving closer. "As in, not today."

She swallowed hard, not sure what to think about that. Was it a good thing? Was it a bad thing? Why was he in her room waiting for her? "Why tomorrow?" she managed to ask. The question was a mere breath, not at all confident or seductive or any such thing she might have wished.

"You don't want to go out with the accountant tonight, Alice," he said, taking another step toward her. He was so close, all she had to do was lean forward an inch and her body would meet his. He reached out and tilted her face up with a finger beneath her chin. "The accountant doesn't know what you want."

Alice swallowed hard at the look in his eyes. It was predatory, wicked…exactly how she imagined Tex looked when he whispered to her over the phone. "He doesn't?" she whispered.

Jasper shook his head silently.

"What…" Alice had to clear her throat again to force words out. "What are you doing in here?"

"I talked to Rose," he answered carefully.

"Rose," she repeated.

"I'm not stalking you," he told her softly, his eyes burning with sincerity.

"Okay…" Her heart was pounding double time now. She was half afraid of where this was headed, and half ready to scream in triumph at where she hoped it was headed.

"I heard you talking to her and Bella my first day here," he murmured, her chin still cupped gently in his hand, forcing her eyes to meet his. "You were telling them how much you hated taking the calls, and how nice it would be to answer just one call from someone who wanted to give you pleasure instead of being focused only on their own twisted fantasies."

Oh my God, he'd heard that!

"You sounded so disgusted, and looked so fucking perfect," he whispered. "I wanted to give you that, so I called you."

Alice couldn't think through the relief pouring through her.

"You asked for my name and I realized how bad it would sound if I told you who I really was, so I made up a name."

"What… what name?"

"Tex," he stated simply. Blood rushed in her ears at his confirmation. "I only meant to call you once, but you were so captivating," he continued before she could put thought together in anything resembling a cohesive manner, "and you were glowing when I got here the next morning. You were just really happy, so I called again." This time he swallowed. "And I kept calling."

Alice opened her mouth and then closed it, not a single word coming to mind.

"I promise you that I just wanted to give you that encounter," he said. "Make it about you for once. I wasn't stalking you or anything like that. I just didn't know how to tell you it was me without sounding like a complete bastard."

"I believe you," she murmured. How could she not? Every single night, he'd made it about her. She wasn't even certain he'd ever orgasmed from their encounters.

"I'm going to kiss you now, Alice," Jasper whispered, a question in his eye.

She nodded numbly; half afraid she'd heard him wrong. "Please."

She hadn't.

His arm snaked around her waist, pulling her up against him before his lips descended on hers. His kiss was soft and warm. "Open for me," he demanded, flicking his tongue against her bottom lip.

Alice's lips parted, allowing him inside. His hand cupped the back of her neck, angling her head as he deepened the kiss, his tongue sliding sinuously against hers.

"Mm," he groaned into her mouth, pulling her closer.

She gasped as her body pressed flush against his. He felt even better than she'd imagined he would, hard muscles molding to her softer curves in all the right places. Her mind was spinning from his kiss. It was steam and cinnamon coursing through her veins like a shot of adrenaline.

He pulled back slowly, his lips running along her jaw and onto her throat. His words from the night before echoed in her mind, pulling a moan from her lips at the thought of him marking her. "Jasper, please," she whispered. "I want you."

"Are you wet for me, Alice?" he breathed against her ear in response to her admission, his hands moving to the folds of her towel.

"Yes," she whispered as he raked his teeth across her throat. Shards of pleasure lanced through her. This was really happening. Jasper was Tex, and he was really here.

The towel slid from her body, leaving her bare to his questing hands. They worked in counterpoint to his mouth: soft lips at her throat, big, rough hands gliding across her damp skin.

Her hands landed against his shoulders, steadying her as he brushed across her nipples and palmed her breasts. His mouth followed, pulling first one and then the other nipple into his mouth and sucking hard.

She cried out in pleasure at the deep draw of his mouth upon her breasts.

"I know what you need, Alice," he said as he lifted his head and urged her back toward her bed. "I know how you need it. Let me give it to you."

She nodded her agreement as she landed against the bed. Her eyes locked on his face as he stared down at her, his expression ravenous. Each sweep of his eyes across her naked body had her writhing atop the blankets.

"Spread your legs," he murmured, "and let me see that pretty little pussy, beautiful. Let me see how wet you are for me."

Alice's legs fell open slowly, exposing herself fully to the man that already knew her body so well. He'd coaxed her deepest desires from her with nothing more than words whispered through the telephone. Learned how she liked to be touched and where with little more than wicked questions and soft growls of satisfaction at each answer she willingly gave.

The thought of him putting that knowledge to work now had her as wild as he'd ever driven her over the phone.

His eyes raked down her body again, leaving little waves of heat in their wake. "Yes," he groaned thickly when they settled between her legs. He reached out slowly and drew a finger through her soaked folds. "So fucking wet," he murmured, bringing his finger to his lips to taste her.

Alice writhed as he moaned around that long finger and sucked it clean. His eyes met hers again. "I'm going to make you taste like me before you leave this bed, Alice," he said. "I'm going to fuck you hard, just like you need, beautiful."

The erotic promise was echoed in his eyes, and stamped across his face.

"Please," she whispered, dying to feel him inside of her. She'd wanted it for an endless week already. She was tired of waiting.

"First I'm going to make you come on my tongue." He dropped to his knees at the edge of the bed and grasped her hips hard, jerking her forward until her ass hung off the bed. She moaned at his touch: not too gentle, and not too rough.

"I've wanted this since you opened the door that first morning," he said, draping her thighs brazenly across his broad shoulders and blowing on her clit. "I wanted to make you scream for me." His eyes met hers again briefly as he leaned forward and inhaled deeply. "Scream for me, Alice," he said and buried his face between her legs.

His tongue did to her what his words had again and again over the phone. He devoured her as he'd told her so often that he wanted, plunging his tongue deeply into her passage and then pulling back to suck her clit into his mouth. His hands were like vices on her hips, digging into the flesh of her ass and spreading her wide open for him.

She'd never felt so exposed or so good before. The way he worked his tongue against her was art, and just as he'd demanded of her, she screamed for him. She screamed until her throat was raw and orgasm shattered her like finely blown glass.

His fingers joined his tongue then, manipulating her body like a familiar instrument. The symphony he played against her folds went on and on, leaving her breathless. When his eyes met hers again, he smiled wickedly, his blue eyes nearly black with lust. "I like the way you scream my name, Alice," he murmured, rising to his feet again. He laid her spent body gently back against the bed before tugging his wife beater over his head.

The lines of ink on his arms were etched across his pecs too. Reds and blacks dipped and swirled against his golden skin until the dragon inked there seemed to move with the muscle beneath. He was lean and taut everywhere, his years as a roofer having molded his body into lithe, powerful muscle.

"You like the ink," he said as he undid the tool belt and let it drop the floor. It wasn't a question. It was a simple statement of fact. "You really do like the bad boys, don't you, baby?"

Alice couldn't make her mouth work well enough to form an answer. She was still dazed, the two orgasms he'd given her leaving her entire body feeling hazy, as if she'd been given a killer dose of morphine. All she could do was stare at him as hungrily as he'd stared at her.

He undressed with steady hands, not cocky at what he revealed to her, but confident with what he revealed to her, and she couldn't look away. He was breathtaking.

His pants dropped slowly, his cock springing free to her wanton gaze.

"Oh," she mouthed, desire breaking through the post-orgasmic haze and sending another rush of moisture flooding between her legs. His cock was long and thick, jutting proudly from his body. He was so hard, the bulbous head was purple and glistening with precum, his balls tight beneath.

"Look at it, Alice," he commanded, wrapping his hand around that beautiful cock and pumping as he tore a condom wrapper open. "Imagine how it's going to feel inside of you. How tight you're going to feel stretched around my cock." He rolled the condom down quickly. "You want that, don't you?"

"Yes," she whispered, arching up against the bed.

He crawled onto the bed above her, urging her legs apart. "I want to see you when I fuck you, Alice," he whispered, leaning down to pull her nipple into his mouth again. He bit gently and tugged with his teeth before releasing it again. "I want to watch your face when you come on my cock for the first time."

Alice moaned loudly at that and writhed against him.

He hitched her leg around his hip and guided himself to her entrance. "Open your eyes, baby," he crooned as his tip nudged her entrance. "Watch me while I fill you."

Alice's eyes flew open wide, locking on his face as he began to press himself inside of her. He did it slowly, stretching her inch by inch until he was fully sheathed inside. His head lolled back on his shoulders, a pleased growl tearing from his lips. The expression on his face was the most beautiful she'd ever seen. It was pleasure and pain, desire and need.

She knew her own matched. She'd never felt so full before, stretched wide around his thick cock. She wanted to cry in pleasure. She lay still instead, savoring the way he felt for a moment, and then his eyes met hers again.

"I'm going to fuck you hard, Alice," he whispered, easing himself out. "Until you think you're going to break in half. And then I'm going to do it again and again."

"Oh God," she whimpered.

"God can't help you know, beautiful," he murmured wickedly, and began to move.

Just as he promised, he fucked her hard, his hips driving his cock into her hard and fast. "Feel it, Alice," he groaned between hard, driving thrusts. "Feel what I can do to you. Your accountant couldn't do that, baby. He doesn't know what you need. He doesn't know how to take care of you, does he?"

Alice moaned loudly in response, unable to tell him there was no accountant.

"He doesn't know how dirty you can be, or how hard you want it, Alice," he grunted, adjusting his hold on her hip. It allowed him to drive deeper. The bed rocked and groaned beneath them. Alice didn't care. She was in heaven. "I know though. I know just how to make you come undone."

"Yes," she whimpered, her hips rocking with his. The slap of his balls against her ass stung in just the right way. She felt alive as she never had before. The way her heart pounded in her chest. The way Jasper felt above her. The sounds of his grunts and the scent of sex in the air… They branded her like a physical mark on her skin naming her as his. His to touch. His to fuck. His to please.

She'd never been grateful that she'd taken that job before, but as his hips slammed into hers again and again, driving her out of her mind with pleasure, she was suddenly, intensely grateful she'd taken it.

"Come for me, Alice," he growled, leaning down over her. "I want to feel your juices on my cock, baby." His teeth sank lightly into the dip between her neck and shoulder, sucking her flesh into his mouth.

It was pleasure and pain, and exactly the mark he'd promised her would let the world know she belonged to him. She came hard as he went wild above her, his cock pistoning in and out of her.

He groaned into her neck as her inner muscles fluttered like hummingbird wings around him, ripping her orgasm from her in a series of visceral screams. Each one was his name.

"Fuck, yes," he cried out, and thrust into her a final time before stilling. His cock jerked hard inside of her as he came just as forcefully as she had. "Alice, fuck, baby!"

She fell limp beneath him, blood rushing in her ears and his sweat dripping onto her skin as he followed her down. "Jasper," she breathed, her body still quaking with strong aftershocks.

They lay in silence for long moments, both floating in that place the French called _La Petite Morte_, the little death, before Alice was able to speak again. "There is no accountant," she whispered.

"Thank fuck," Jasper breathed in relief, rolling to the side and dragging her up against him. "Because you aren't leaving this bed, Alice. I'm not anywhere near finished with you yet."

"Thank fuck," Alice whispered, borrowing his phrase.

* * *

><p>"I want to take you out tonight," Jasper announced as he dressed later that afternoon.<p>

"Yeah?" Alice asked, sitting up in the bed and pulling the sheet up around her. She was still dazed, and completely sated from the intense way he'd taken her. She'd lost count of how many times she'd orgasmed. His fingers. His mouth. His cock twice more.

"Yeah," he said, smiling at her. "Will you come?"

"You know I will," she said quietly. There was no doubt about that whatsoever. Jasper, Tex… he could take her anywhere and she'd go willingly.

"Good." He pulled his wife beater back over his head before leaning over her. His mouth descended on hers briefly, kissing her hot and hard. "Be ready at eight, beautiful."

She nodded her head in agreement.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier," he murmured quietly, wrapping a wayward curl around his finger.

"It's okay," she assured him, holding his gaze earnestly. "I'm just glad you did tell me."

"Me too," he said, grinning again. "You're fucking perfect, Alice, and not just when you're coming for me either. I think I could easily fall in love with you. I'm really looking forward to that." He grinned again. "I hope you're ready for me, Alice Brandon." With that, he picked up his tool belt and headed toward the door.

"Hey Jasper?" Alice called before he could walk out, her heart turning somersaults in her chest.

He turned back and looked at her, grinning. "Yeah, beautiful?"

"Call me anytime," she said and winked.

"Oh, I plan on it," he promised, his eyes gleaming wickedly.

Alice flopped back down on the bed, a smile plastered across her face. He could easily fall in love with her. God, she was half certain she was already half in love with him. "Jasper Whitlock," she said aloud. "Tex."

Yeah, she could definitely see herself falling in love with that beautiful, brilliant man.

Within seconds, her cell phone rang. She grabbed for it, the name on the display sending butterflies dancing through her stomach. She grinned and flipped the phone open. "Hi, this is Alice…"

"Hello, Alice, this is Jasper," he murmured.

"Hello, Jasper," Alice laughed softly.

"You're naked for me, aren't you?" he asked.

"You could always come back up here and find out," she teased, snuggling up beneath the blankets that now smelled like him. Tex. Jasper.

She really was a lucky bitch, and thank God for that.

* * *

><p>Make sure to follow us on twitter for contest updates: dirtytalkingjas<p> 


End file.
